Rainy Afternoon
by Zen Hikari
Summary: Sebuah cerita tentang Uzumaki Naruto dan Hujan


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : OOC, Typo(s), Don't Like Don't Read

Summary : _Sebuah cerita tentang Uzumaki Naruto dan Hujan_

**Rainy Afternoon**

Naruto memilih beberapa potong donat dari etalase toko roti mungil itu dan segera memasukkannya ke kantong plastik. Donat dengan lelehan coklat di atasnya. Setelah membayar, Pemuda pirang tersebut kemudian menuju ke tempat biasa ia menghabiskan waktu setelah beraktivitas. Sebuah kedai kopi yang terletak di sudut jalan, tidak jauh dari tempatnya membeli donat.

Naruto duduk di tempat kesukaannya, meja nomor enam yang dekat dengan jendela dan sedikit menyesap coklat panas yang tadi ia pesan. Entah kenapa Naruto selalu memilih untuk membeli camilan di toko yang berbeda padahal kedai ini juga menyediakannya? Tentu saja dengan rasa yang tidak kalah enak.

Sudahlah. Toh, Naruto tidak mau repot-repot memikirkan semua itu.

**xxxx**

Waktu seakan berjalan begitu cepat. Sekarang sudah hampir gelap, mungkin sekitar pukul setengah tujuh. Ia tidak tahu. Mata beriris biru cerahnya terlalu malas untuk melirik jam yang melingkar dipergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Hujan..." Naruto bergumam tanpa sadar ketika melihat bulir-bulir hujan yang jatuh dari langit. Hanya gerimis, memang. Namun cukup membuatnya kedinginan.

Naruto sekarang sedang berdiri di depan kedai, menunggu hujan reda. Ia bisa menerobos hujan dan berlari pulang seperti yang dilakukan orang-orang. Tapi ia enggan melakukannya, Naruto hanya ingin menikmati waktu ini sebentar lagi.

Refleks Naruto menoleh ketika telinganya mendengar umpatan dari seorang pemuda berseragam sekolah yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Pemuda itu berkata dengan kesal, seperti "hujan sialan! Bagaimana caranya aku pulang kalau begini?"

Dalam hati Naruto tertawa sekaligus jengkel.

'_Berhentilah mengomel dan nikmati waktumu,' _batin Naruto kesal.

Memejamkan mata, tanpa sadar Naruto mengarahkan tangan pada tetes hujan yang semakin menderas.

Dingin.

Mungkin orang-orang yang ikut berteduh merasa heran dengan kelakuan anehnya. Ia dapat merasakan ada beberapa pasang mata yang menatapnya dengan pandangan heran.

**xxxx**

Sudah hampir setengah jam ia berdiri di sini dan hujan belum juga reda. Berkali-kali ia mendapat pesan di _handphone _ yang menanyakan 'kapan pulang?' atau 'perlu dijemput, tidak?'

Jemarinya hanya mengetik balasan singkat, 'sebentar lagi. Hujannya masih deras. Tidak usah dijemput.'

Sempat terpikir, bagaimana kalau ia membeli segelas coklat panas lagi? Toh, sisa donatnya masih ada. Naruto ragu, ia enggan meninggalkan tempat ini meskipun hanya untuk beberapa langkah saja.

**xxxx**

Coklat panas yang ditempatkan di wadah plastik kini sudah ada di tangan kirinya sedangkan di tangan kanan ada donat yang sudah separuh ia makan.

Mulai merasa jenuh, Naruto pun mulai berjalan ke arah mini market yang jaraknya tidak begitu jauh dari tempatnya berteduh. Siapa tahu di sana ada payung atau jas hujan yang bisa dibeli.

_Handphone _di saku celana _jeans_-nya terus bergetar, menandakan ada pesan atau panggilan yang masuk. Tidak menghiraukannya, naruto tetap melangkah ke kasir dan membayar payung berwarna oranye yang ia beli.

Lampu-lampu jalan sudah sejak tadi dihidupkan .

Naruto bisa melihat orang-orang yang berjalan di bawah hujan atau yang berlari sambil merapatkan jaket yang kebetulan mereka pakai, menghindari hujan. Sama sepertinya.

Tapi ia menghindari hujan dengan payung ini. Resiko basah karena hujan pun lebih sedikit.

Ujung celana _jeans_-nya sudah sangat basah terkena cipratan air hujan bercampur lumpur. Sedikit tidak nyaman memang, tapi ia tetap berjalan.

**xxxx**

Rumah...

Naruto telah sampai di rumahnya beberapa menit yang lalu. Tempatnya tinggal bersama Umino Iruka, orang yang menjadi walinya sejak kedua orang tuanya meninggal. Dan tentu saja ia segera disambut dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan memojokkan karena pulang terlambat. Sepertinya alasan hujan saja belum cukup.

Setelah memberikan cengiran khasnya sebagai blasan atas ceramah singkat Iruka, Naruto cepat-cepat masuk ke kamarnya, tidak mau lagi mendapat ceramah tambahan.

Segelas _cappucino_ instant yang dibelinya kemarin di mini market cukup untuk menemani pemuda pirang yang terkenal dengan semangatnya itu di kamarnya malam ini. Kamar yang sempit namun nyaman. Kamar adalah zona pribadi Naruto. 'Rumah kedua' untuknya.

Gerimis masih terdengar.

Naruto juga masih terjaga dan ia seakan bisa melihat rekaman-rekaman kejadian yang ia alami tadi. Mulai dari memilih donat, membaca novel yang ia pinjam dari Shikamaru di kedai kopi langganan, pertengkarannya dengan Uchiha Sasuke, hingga akhirnya ia berada di kamar ini. Semua itu membuatnya menyunggingkan senyum samar. Hari ini terasa begitu 'berbeda' padahal dengan rutinitas yang nyaris sama seperti kemarin-kemarin. _'Mungkin karena hujan,' _bisiknya dalam hati.

_Rainy Afternoon..._

Tiba-tiba saja kata-kata itu terlintas di benak Naruto. Secepat yang ia bisa, ia tulis kata-kata itu di selembar kertas. Ia juga tidak tahu kenapa.

Hanya _'Rainy Afternoon.'_

**End**

A/N :

Sebarnya ini adalah salah satu note saya di FB yang dengan nekatnya saya jadikan fanfic (tidak kreatif T.T), makanya hasilnya adalah seperti ini : Aneh ^_^a

Tolong kritik dan sarannya saja dari readers yang kebetulan membaca fic ini...

Arigatou...

Ps: untuk Ojouchan, thanks karena sudah mau mempublish fanfic-fanfic saya ^^


End file.
